A cold day
by themwonders
Summary: sauskeXnaruto. So Naruto was talking to Sakura and had a memory of when he and Sauske were together. I tries to make it as sweet as possible. I tried...boyXboy


Naruto sneezed and pulled his scarf tighter around him. Winter had started and the weather had changed drastically. Someone came up behind him and he turned. It was Sakura. He smiled and said, "Hey Sakura, what are you doing out here?"

Sakura let out a sigh, "I have to go grab some supplies for lady Tsnade." Neither one of them spoke after that and walked together, snow crunching under their feet. Sakura cleared her throat finally, "Naruto, do you think about Sauske and how it was back when we were all together?" Naruto gave her a sideways glance. That was a stupid question even for Sakura.

"Of course I do."

She nodded then said, "You and Sauske really cared about each other huh? I mean even when you guys argued, you protected each other and…you really cared about each other." Naruto caught that past tense cared. He didn't feel any different when it came to Sauske and how he felt about him.

"Yeah, but we cared about you to Sakura, I still care about you and Sauske to."

Sakura looked away. She looked Naruto straight in the eyes, "You two were different with each other." Naruto flushed slightly.

He couldn't help but think back to a time when they were together. It had been snowing like this and Naruto had been sneezing and freezing his ass off. He had been walking home from the ramen place when someone came up beside him.

He yelled and jumped about two feet away. Sauske was watching him with an annoyed look. Naruto burst out laughing when he saw Sauske and immediately stood back up and walked up beside him.

"Hey you scared the crap out of me." Naruto roared. Sauske rolled his eyes and continued walking on. Naruto fell into step beside him and starred ahead. He was cold, but his face was red. Naruto sneezed about three times and sniffed. Yup it was miserable. He heard Sauske sigh and felt a scarf being wrapped around his neck. He looked over at Sauske and let out a surprised noise.

"I don't want you to be sneezing everywhere." Sauske simply stated. Naruto smiled happily into the scarf and inhaled deeply. Yup it smelled exactly like Sauske. When they stopped at Naruto's home Naruto fidgeted.

"Um…do you wanna come in," he stumbled over his words a bit. He also might have yelled those words out. Sauske raised an eyebrow then smirked. He slid passed Naruto and went into the house without looking back. Naruto yelled at him about how rude that was but flushed with happiness. Naruto threw his coat on the floor and flopped down on the floor. He took the scarf off and handed it back to Sauske.

"What you don't want it? I saw you blush when I put it on you," Sauske smiled mischievously.

"It was because of the cold dumbass," Naruto sniffed and laid back to look at the ceiling. Sauske dropped his coat on the floor and walked over to Naruto and sat by his side. Naruto noticed how close they were and said nothing. Sauske sighed and shifted himself on top of Naruto.

"HEY!" He roared more shocked then annoyed.

"Oh, shush." Sauske said softly. He had both legs swung over Naruto's hips and he leaned his forehead against Naruto's. Naruto giggled when Sauske's hair fell into his face. It tickled.

"You're heavy." Naruto mussed absently. Sauske rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss him. Naruto flushed but reacted to the kiss like he usually did. He opened his mouth and felt Sauske's tongue. It was hot and he felt himself roll over so he was on top. Sauske slid Naruto's shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. Sauske then pulled off his own shirt while Naruto reached over to unzip his pant. Sauske pulled down Naruto's pants immediately as well. Naruto gave a shaky laugh and pulled Sauske's mouth back to his.

"Do you have a fever?" Naruto asked into Sauske's mouth. Sauske grunted and rolled on top of Naruto feeling all over the place. He slid his fingers down lower and felt Naruto shift. Sauske smirked. He was hard.

"It's been a while huh?" Sauske asked slyly. Naruto went red and hid his face in his arms.

"Shut up." Sauske chuckled lowly and reached over and grabbed Naruto's chin.

He kissed him and Naruto let out a low sound of pleasure. Sauske's hand went down Naruto's thighs and let his hands go down his thighs. When Sauske finally entered him, Naruto was gripping Sauske hard and refused to let any sound escape.

When they were finished Sauske rolled over onto his back and breathed in deeply. Naruto's breathing was still ragged. Sauske reached over and with his thumb touch Naruto's cheek.

"You're the cutest you know." Naruto flushed when he heard those words and turned away from Sauske. His breathing began to slow and just like that he was sleeping.

"Like a little kid…" Sauske smiled sadly. He reached over for his clothes and began to dress quietly. He sat down quietly near Naruto. He reached over and felt Naruto's hair noticing how thick it was. He gazed at the sleeping face with a feeling of guilt and remorse. He would leave this boy who was the only hope for him. He felt torn but he knew he was going. He knew Naruto would chase him and the thought made him smile without happiness.

"Naruto our bond hasn't changed. My feelings for you will never change. My love for you is never ending. The grief that you will feel will forever match mines. I swore to fight beside you but it seems that we will fight against each other. I'm sorry. I wish you would forget me. I'll be leaving soon and I know you will follow. In a way I hope you do."

When Naruto woke the next morning he searched for Sauske. He sighed.

"That bastard always leaves doesn't he?" Naruto mumbled. But that was okay because he would always see him again later that day.

"Um Naruto? You spaced out." Sakura's voice snapped him out of the memory,

"HAHAHAHAHA sorry Sakura. Just remembering something." Naruto gazed off into the distance. Sakura opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw his expression. They walked in silence neither when speaking.


End file.
